Redemption
by spikeandtara-4ever
Summary: This is basically a transcript that I wrote based on a different season 7 that I had in mind. Samantha is the slayer activated when Buffy died at Glory's tower. She turned evil, but in the end she sought help from Angel just like Faith had. Now she's back


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just so you know. But I do own Sam.

A/N: Just so you know (V.O.) means voice over; (O.S.) means off screen. This is done in a kind of movie transcript type style. That's why. Um also, when it show things like this:

**Cut to:**

**2. EXT. BRONZE – NIGHT**

It means that the scene is changing and it's telling you when and where they are. Just thought you ought to know that.

**Buffy/Angel Episode # 134: Redemption Transcript**

**Teaser (Recap Segment):**

**Giles: (V.O.):**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**1. INT. SUMMERS HOME - NIGHT**

**Buffy and Dawn are sitting in the living room. Suddenly the door bursts open. Spike comes in holding a struggling young girl by the shoulders. She looks about 16. She wears dark denim pants, a white top, and a black leather jacket, boots and her hair is short and black.**

**GIRL:**

Hi. I'm Sammie.

**BUFFY:**

You're the slayer who was summoned when I died last summer?

**SAMMIE:**

Yep.

**Cut to:**

**2. EXT. BRONZE – NIGHT**

**Buffy and Sam are on fighting vampires. Sam mistakes a human for a vampire. She raises her stake.**

**BUFFY:**

Sammie, NO!

**Sam thrusts her stake down, killing the human. She realizes her mistake and a look of horror passes her face.**

**BUFFY (V.O.):**

You killed a human.

**SAM (V.O.):**

I don't care.

**Cut to:**

**3. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING NEAR BRONZE – NIGHT**

**Sam shoves a knife in a professor's gut. She smirks.**

**GILES (V.O.):**

Sam has unfortunately gone bad. She works for the dark side now.

**Cut to:**

**4. INT. WILLOWS DORM ROOM – NIGHT **

**Sam shoves a knife into Willow's stomach.**

**Cut to:**

**5. INT. XANDERS APARTMENT – NIGHT**

**Sam shoves Anya into a closet. She ties an unconscious Xander to a chair. She splashes him with water and he awakes. She pulls out a knife.**

**SAM:**

This is gonna be fun.

**Cut to:**

**6. EXT. SUMMERS HOME – DAY**

**Dawn's maimed body lies on the porch. She is badly beaten but alive. Sam comes out from behind the bushes and walks down the path, knife in hand.**

**SAM :**

(to herself) Hope she gets the message.

**7. INT. WOLFRAM AND HART IN L.A. – NIGHT**

**Sam stands at the door talking to angel.**

**SAM:**

(sobbing) Angel, I need help. I'm bad. Please help me. I want to be good again.

**ANGEL:**

I'll help you. I want you to meet some one.

**Cut to:**

**8. INT. FAITHS CELL IN JAIL – EVENING**

**Sam is talking to Faith. Angel stands nearby.**

**Fade to black.**

**End Recap.**

**The Start of Episode**

**Prologue**

**9. EXT. SAMS BEDROOM AT WOLFRAM AND HART– EVENING**

**Angel stands in front of the door. He knocks.**

**ANGEL:**

Sam? Don't want to keep Faith waiting. Are you ready to go?

_Sam opens the door. She is wrapped in a bath towel with her hair up in a towel also._

**SAM:**

Not so much. I can't find my leather pants.

**ANGEL:**

You don't have to wear leather everyday.

**SAM :**

I like leather, plus I look good in leather. I'm a teen Angel. Teenage slayers wear leather. All slayers were leather.(Angel just looks at her. She sighs) Have you seen them?

**ANGEL :**

They're probably in Cordy's closet.

**SAM :**

Yeah. You'd think with my having murder dozens of people, she'd keep her hands off my stuff. (sighs) But alas. Cordy has no common sense.

**CORDY (O.S.):**

I heard that.

_Sam looks around Angel. Cordy stands there holding a pair of leather pants._

**CORDY:**

Here. I borrowed them to wear out last night.(sarcastically) Please don't hurt me.

_Sam grabs the pants and shuts the door. She opens it a few moments later, now wearing the pants, a white top, a dark denim jacket and boots. She has shoulder length black hair with streaks of dark red. _

**SAM:**

Lets go.

**Cut to:**

**10. INT. FAITHS CELL IN JAIL - AFTERNOON**

**Faith is sitting at a metal table. Faith has handcuffs on. Angel and Sam walk in.**

**FAITH:**

Hey Sam. Angel.

**SAM:**

Hi, Faith.

_Angel and Sam sit down opposite Faith._

**FAITH:**

So Sammie. One ex-rouge slayer to another, how ya doing?

**SAM:**

As best as can be expected from a girl who let her parents and watcher get murdered, lost everything she had in the process, was offered another chance at a semi-normal life, then went and ruined it by trying to kill everyone who even gave a damn about her. (resentful) So how are you doing Faith? If the fact that our life stories are identical means that we share the same feelings too then I can only assume you feel as crappy as I do.

**FAITH:**

Sammie. I… We… You… Look. I know this hard for you. You're right we both had the chance to have a life again. And we both blew it big time, but you can't have such a negative attitude. Redemptions gonna be a hell of a lot harder if you do, trust me. I know. I think it might help if you talked to Buffy and the scoobies. When was the last time you said anything to them?

**SAM:**

(sarcastically) Well let's see. The last time I said anything to willow was when I stuck a knife in her gut. Last time I talked to Xander I was torturing him. Last time I talked to Dawn was right before I dumped her mangled body on Buffys doorstep and last time I talked to Buffy was before I punched her in the face and fled to here, so I'm thinkin maybe they don't particularly want to speak with me.

**FAITH:**

Oh.

**SAM:**

(resentfully)Yeah. Oh.

**ANGEL:**

Actually I think it would be a good idea to call Buffy. Tell her you're getting help. Maybe ask her if you and I can come down there.(off Sams look) The only way to get better, Sam is to come to terms with what you did. That means facing the people you hurt.

**SAM :**

I'll call them. No guarantee they'll even talk to me, let alone welcome we into their home.

**END TEASER.**

**Opening credits and title sequence.**

**Act I.**

**11. INT. INNER OFFICE, ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS – LATER THAT DAY**

**Sam holding the phone. It's ringing.**

**BUFFY(O.S.):**

Hello?

**SAM:**

B-B-Buffy? Its S-Sam. Um… Listen before you hang up please just listen. Okay?

**BUFFY(O.S):**

(coldly) Fine.

**SAM:**

Well um… I'm in L.A. Angels helping me. Like he did Faith. See. I'm trying to get better. I know the things I did were (pauses) horrible. And I'm sorry. I know you can't ever forgive me and I know you never want to see me again. But I'm doing better. No more killing humans. One of Angels many rules. And I'm have weekly meetings with Faith. She's really helping me. I'm doing better. Everyone's really great here. They're all helping me. I just wanted you to know that I'm not hurting people any more. Well I'll just hang up now. You don't have to say anything.

**BUFFY(O.S):**

Sam. I'm glad you're doing better. And you're right. The things you did were horrible and I can't even begin to understand why you hate me sooo much that you hurt my friends like that.

**SAM:**

No. Buffy, I don't hate you. I never did, I was screwed up, angry. I (pauses) I'm making excuse. There is nothing I can say that will justify what I've done, not 'sorry', not 'I won't do it again', nothing. All I can say is I truly am sorry for everything, I know what I did and I'm horrified by it. But that was me, that murdering little bitch is a part of me now. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life. I will never just be Sammie again, people will always think of me as a murderer and some part of me always will be. I've accepted that, (forceful) but I will not let that part of me take over again.

_Long pause._

**SAM:**

(quietly) Buffy I am sorry.

**BUFFY(O.S):**

I'm sorry too, Sam. I'm sorry… that I can't ever completely trust you again. That I can't fully forgive you. But I am gonna give you a second chance, you don't deserve it, but I'm giving it to you. You know, I want you to come back here, you're getting a second chance, pack your stuff up and come as soon as you can.

**SAM:**

Really?

**BUFFY(O.S.):**

Yes, but you do understand that no one will trust you, or even like you. Like you said, people will always think of you as a murderer. I hope you can live with that.

**SAM:**

I'll try. I can get Angel to bring me down tonight. Is that okay?

**Cut to:**

**BUFFY:**

See you then. (hangs up.)

**Cut to: SAM**

_Sam hangs up. She lets out a long sigh._

**Cut to:**

**13. INT. OUTTER OFFICE**

**Sam walks through the door into the outer office. Angel, Cordy, Wesley, Fred and Gunn are all standing around.**

**ANGEL:**

So what did she say?

**SAM:**

Um… She's gonna give me a second chance. I'm going down there. (pause) to live. She wants me to. I-I don't know why, though. I mean after what I did. I told her I'd box up my stuff and come tonight. She said that was fine. Is that fine, I mean, with you guys?

**ANGEL:**

Well? I guess yeah. I'll come too.

**SAM:**

Okay. I go box my stuff up. (walks away)

_Sam comes back in looking confused._

**SAM:**

Where are the boxes?

**Cut to:**

**14. EXT. ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS BUILDING – FEW MINUTES LATER.**

**Sam and Angel walk out the door. Sam carries three large boxes, Angel carries the other two.**

**SAM:**

Well. Let us embark on the journey to Hell. That's what this will be, Hell. Seeing the people I tried to kill. I mean, what am I suppose to say to them? 'Hello. Sorry I tried to kill you. Hope you can forgive me'.

**ANGEL:**

You could try that. Com' on. Lets go.

_They walk down to sidewalk to Angel's car._

**Cut to:**

**15. INT. SUMMERS HOME – JUST BEFORE DAYBREAK**

**The living room is full of potential slayers, all asleep. Buffy sits in the kitchen waiting. Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Anya, Spike, Giles and Andrew are also there.**

**ANDREW :**

Who are we waiting for again?

**BUFFY:**

You don't know her. She's a slayer. She went bad, tried to kill us all, then apparently went to L.A. seeking help from Angel. She called earlier and I asked her to come down. She's bringing Angel. He's like a guardian angel for rouge slayers. (off his look) He helped Faith too.

**ANDREW:**

Oh.

_The doorbell rings. The potentials in the living room wake up. Buffy goes to the door. She opens it. Sam is standing there. Angel is behind her with his hand comfortingly on her shoulders. Sam looks somewhat scared._

**ANGEL :**

Hey. Can we come in.

_Buffy steps aside. They come in. The scoobies come out of the kitchen. Everyone glares at Sam. The other potentials also come in and look at Sam, confused_

**RONA:**

Is she another potential? Cause this house just aint big enough for any…

**BUFFY:**

She's not a potential. She's already a real slayer. Kind of. She…

**ANGEL:**

Buffy…

**SAM :**

No Angel. It's okay. Come to terms, remember. (to the potentials) I made a lot of mistakes. I killed a lot of people. See my parents and my watcher were killed, which doesn't excuse what I did. I came here last year and Buffy took me in. But I went bad. Killed people, which is number one on the slayer don't list. I finally realized it had to stop and I went to Angel for help, which I got and now I'm okay again. Let's just hope you don't make the same mistakes I did. (to Scoobies) I'm so sorry for what I did to you guys. I know forgiveness is out of the question, but…

**BUFFY:**

No it's not.

**SAM:**

What?

**BUFFY:**

Forgiveness. Its not out of the question. You did bad things. Everyone does. Willow killed. She tried to end the world, but we forgave her because we love her. You're no

different. We'll forgive you because we love you too. It'll take time but, it'll happen.

**SAM:**

Oh. Buffy. I want to help. I want to be a part of the gang again. I did all the things I did because I was angry. I couldn't see how good I had it, but I see now. I want to help, train the potentials, fight the first, any thing else I can do.

**BUFFY:**

Absolutely. It's your sacred duty after all. And besides anyone who lives in this house is required to help out.

**DAWN:**

What? She's living here again? But (pauses, looks at Willow, Spike, Anya, and Andrew) I guess that's okay. I mean I was gonna say 'She's a murderer, (Sam looks down, ashamed) don't let her stay here' but, I mean, almost all of us are murderers, so ya know, no big.

**BUFFY:**

Yeah. Come to think of it. Being a murderer is sort of a scoobie requirement. Andrew, Anya, Willow, Spike, Giles and Angel have all killed people and we don't shun them. Come to think of it me, Dawn, and Xander are the only people in the group who haven't killed humans before.(pauses) Strange. Well you're here now. You can have your old room back. Take your stuff up there.

_Sam picks up her three boxes and Angel places the other two on top. The potential look awe struck at her strength._

**SAM:**

It's a damn good thing I know this house well, cause I cant see crap around these boxes.

_Sam goes up the stairs._

**Cut to:**

**16. KITCHEN - FEW MOMENTS LATER**

**All the scoobies are standing there. Plus Angel.**

**ANYA:**

Can we trust her?

**XANDER:**

Yeah can we?

**BUFFY:**

Of course. She's better. Right?

**ANGEL:**

Right. She's okay, though she does have the tendency to beg to be punished. She still thinks that she deserves to be tortured or killed.

**SPIKE:**

Course she does. She killed all those people, hurt all of you, and now she feels guilty. It's not that she thinks she deserves it, it's that she wants the pain and guilt to go away. She thinks if we punish her, it'll go away. (to Sam. We see she's been standing there the whole time.) But it won't. You've got to live with the pain. Most of us here know what you're going through, Sam. Willow killed two people, granted they were a murderer and really dangerous warlock. I killed hundreds of innocent people. Andrew, that guy (points to Andrew) killed his best friend. Anya's an ex-vengeance demon, 'nough said. Angel killed hundreds too. And I'm pretty certain Giles wasn't called Ripper for nothin'. We all know. We're all going through the same thing. We can go through it together.

_He walks over to her._

**SAM:**

Yeah. Whatever. Sure. This touchy-feely 'we can get through it together' crap isn't at all helpful.

**ANGEL:**

Sam.

**SAM:**

What? I just don't see how this can help. I mean sure some people find ridicule to be very inspirational and healing. Me, I just find it as proof that I was better off the way I was. Unhelped and bad. I worked for me.

**ANGEL:**

Samantha you don't mean that.

**SAM:**

(sighs) Maybe I don't…I don't know. I'm just really confused and tired. I'm think I'll go take a nap now, it's been a long night.

She walks out of the room and up the stairs. The Scoobies just stare after her for a moment.

**ANDREW:  
**(under his breath) Poor kid.

**Fade Out

* * *

**

**TBC**

**A/N: If you all can't really understand the transcript form, let me know and I might put it in story form.**


End file.
